Of Swords and Magic
by Love-in-the-Stars
Summary: Arc/Ingus. Ingus hasn't been treating Arc very well and the mage is determined to find out why, only what he finds out is not what he expected. One sided Luneth/Arc. light fluff. FFIII world. Rated T for safety.


Of Swords and Magic

Author: FireHawk038

Pairings: Arc/Ingus

Warnings: Not much in the way of spoilers and just some simple fluff. You gotta love the fluff.

Notes: Yes, this is FireHawk and I know it has been a looong time, a year to be precise, since I've posted anything but that is simply because I've had zero internet connections this entire brain cell killing year. :( I don't know how I've survived. Anyway, the only reason why this is posted is because I got a chance to go to my village's public library and *gasp* they had computers! I know! I nearly cried. Now, I've chosen to post this rather then my other chapters for several reasons. 1: The fandom has a very poor selection of FFIII fics and that is just sad, 2: Within that selection there are very very very few Arc/Ingus and that is worse then sad, and 3: It's a finished one-shot that has been bugging me for half this looong year. So, there you go and I hope any readers of this enjoy.

_**Of Swords and Magic**_

The nights were getting colder quickly and if not for the fires they built each night they would never have gotten this far. Even the bark of the tree Arc was sitting against was cold, for the heat of the fire didn't quite reach him. Luckily, the thickness of his mage cloak warded off some of the chill but his fingers were still cold from holding the Tome of Fire. His fascination with magic was unending and every night he spent time pouring over his assortment of books to learn more spells. He shifted in place a bit to allow for more light from the fire to settle on the pages. It helped that the moon was out full and Arc paused to look up at it then cast a glance around the small camp. Ingus was sitting in front of the fire, feeding more wood to it, the flames casting a strange mix of light and shadow across his face. He was the only one nearby at the moment; Refia was busy attempting to cuddle with the nearby wild chocobo and Shiva only knows where Luneth was. Arc narrowed his eyes at the blond and returned his attention to his book.

'_I'm a soldier, Luneth, he's only going to hold us up. I can tell.' _

'_Stuck up snob.'_ Arc though to himself.

Although his two companions had not known, Arc had over heard their argument on whether or not he should be allowed on the journey. Ingus was strictly against it but Luneth, as always, argued strongly for him. He was infinitely grateful to Luneth for always having his back but he absolutely hated how everyone underestimated him. And, now that a major part of their journey was complete he hoped that he had proven himself finally. Sure, he may not be much help when it came to a blade but he liked to think that his black magic was an asset. Arc sighed and closed his book to rub at his temples against the start of a headache.

"What's the matter?" Ingus' voice startled him enough to make Arc drop his book and his head snapped up to stare at him. Ingus was crouched a couple feet away, his face emotionless. Arc flushed, he hadn't even heard the blond approach.

"If you want I can go get Refia."

Arc's lip curled mockingly, if Ingus was that concerned then why didn't he offer his own magic rather then Refia's. The knight can use both black and white magic, of course it was only rudimentary levels but still.***

"No, she needs to save her magic for those who really need it."

"You sure?"

Arc nodded, "It's only a headache, I'll live."

Ingus reached down to pick up the book and handed it over to him. Arc blinked and took it, "Thank you." He muttered. Ingus nodded and stood up to go back to the fire. He threw in another piece of wood and the fire hissed and sputtered, growing even hotter. He looked around for something to ease his boredom but nothing really stuck out so he sat back down and drew his sword and whet stone to set about sharpening it.

Arc watched him absently, his fingers stroking the cover of the Tome. Growing irritated with the chill that was gnawing at his bones, Arc tucked the spell book away and stood up to move closer to the fire's heat. Ingus never looked up and Arc stayed close until he was completely warmed then started away into the forest, lighting up the end of his staff to chase away the darkness. Ingus looked up abruptly and frowned, "Where are you going?"

Arc paused and shrugged a shoulder without looking back, "To find Luneth and make sure he hasn't gotten himself in trouble."

"Luneth can take care of himself." Ingus' tone was sharp and Arc turned toward him, an eyebrow raised. "Well, sure he can, we all can but does that mean we should stop looking out for each other?"

The blonde's voice softened just slightly, "Of course not, but he probably just wants some time alone."

Arc nodded thoughtfully, "Maybe, but at least it will give me something to do."

Ingus shrugged and went back to honing his blade, "Yeah, okay."

Arc stood for a moment longer then turned and disappeared into the forest. Looking down at his sword, Ingus could see his own scowling face reflecting off its shiny surface and he quickly smoothed the look over to one of indifference. What did he care what the mage did anyway? It was none of his business and that was just fine with him. Satisfied with its new edge, he put away his sword and stared into the trees, not noticing the frown that was again on his face.

///III///III///III///III///

Arc wandered for awhile, not sure of where he was going but not really caring. He was keeping an eye out for his friend but wasn't actively searching for him. That had just been something of an excuse to get away from Ingus, who confused him like no one else. The blond soldier can't seem to make up his mind on how he was going to act toward Arc. One minute he's doing something actually kind toward him and then the next he acts like a complete ass. It was confusing and it was stressful. He had tried so hard to get along with the other Warrior but Ingus seemed to make a point of shooting each effort down. He had nearly limitless patience but Ingus was on his very last nerve. He couldn't begin to understand by the other hated him so much but there was nothing he could do about it so he simply tried his best to keep to himself. If Ingus wanted nothing to do with him then fine, he couldn't care less. Gods....he was such a liar.

Arc took off his hat and to brush a hand through his reddish brown hair and sighed. Suddenly, the very person he was kinda but not really looking for burst out from the trees nearby and he jumped in sudden fright. Luneth's cheeks were flushed and slightly and his eyes were glowing happily. When he saw Arc he smiled widely, "Hey, Arc! Great timing, I was just coming to get you."

Arc blinked in surprise, "What for?"

"Just come on!" Luneth jumped forward to grab his hand and began pulling him away. "It's awesome; I've never seen anything like it!"

Arc was helpless in the face of his friend's enthusiasm and was dragged a good distance before he picked up the sounds of running water.

"Uh…Luneth…"

"Ssshhh!"

The silver haired teen pushed him through a gap in the trees and what lay beyond them make him stop in his tracks. It was a waterfall, a beautiful, elegant and simply amazing waterfall.

"Holy Ifrit!" He breathed. Luneth was the only person he'd ever told about his secret yearning to see a true natural waterfall.

"It's incredible!" Arc turned to Luneth and flashed him a great beaming smile. Looking quite pleased with himself Luneth nodded, "I knew you'd like it."

"Yeah, thank you!"

"It's nothing, I just remembered what you told me." He said, shrugging in embarrassment.

Arc sighed dreamily, "Still, I never thought I'd actually get to see one."

They stood side by side, watching and listening until Luneth noticed that Arc was shivering.

"Come on." He said softly, touching the other's shoulder to get his attention, "It's cold and we should be heading back to camp."

Arc nodded reluctantly and followed him away with one last lingering look back.

///III///III///III///III///

Returning to camp they were met with Refia, who was wrapped in her bedroll and out cold, and Ingus, who was also asleep with his back to a rock. They both grinned at the sight and quietly set about getting out their own beds. Once he was finished Arc paused to look over at Ingus. Despite himself he was feeling sorry for the blond because he knew if Ingus slept in that position for much longer he was going to be very stiff and sore in the morning.

"Hey, Luneth?" he whispered softly, "Do you think we should wake him up?"

The violet eyed warrior looked at him thoughtfully then shrugged, "If you want to." Luneth zipped himself into his bedroll, " G'night Arc."

"Good night."

Arc hesitated a little while longer, debating with himself. He didn't really want to be doing Ingus any favors but he knew that his conscience would plaque him all night if he didn't help. With a defeated sigh, Arc stood up and walked softly to Ingus and crouched beside him. He shook Ingus by the shoulder lightly until the blond came awake with a start. Ingus' sleep clouded blue eyes cleared quickly and he sat up properly. Arc backed away a bit, "We're going to sleep now." He said calmly. Ingus looked at the already asleep forms of Luneth and Refia and nodded stiffly. Arc resisted the urge to snort and returned to his bedroll even as Ingus stood and stretched carefully. He had just settled down when Arc suddenly thought again of that waterfall. He could remember the awe of hearing the thunderous crash of water and felt his soul ache at the desire to see it again. He stared thoughtfully out through the woods and sighed wistfully. Arc knew it was a bad idea to leave the camp this late, even if he could get someone to go with him, besides, he was lucky to have seen it even once. He couldn't ask for anything more.

"What is it?"

Arc barely heard the blonde's soft voice but he looked up and saw the other watching him. He shrugged one shoulder and wiggled further down into his bed. "It's nothing. Goodnight."

"Alright."

Arc turned his back to Ingus and closed his eyes but couldn't help wonder why the blond even asked.

///III///III///III///III///

Ingus was the first to wake up when morning broke and he reluctantly dragged himself out of his warm bed to rekindle the fire. He stepped over Refia to grab more wood and fed it to the fire. From there he sat up on the rock he fell asleep against the night before and yawned. Rubbing sleep out of his eyes, Ingus crossed his legs and leaned back on his hands, basking in the early sun. He cast his gaze around their small camp, taking in the sleeping forms of his companions. Refia was on her stomach and snoring softly and Luneth was flat on his back with a thick trail of drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth. Arc…Arc was curled in a ball on his side, his hair stuck up every which way with his mage hat near at hand. If there was anyone he didn't understand, it was Arc. His first impression of the young mage had been one of weakness but now…he was beginning to understand that there seemed to be a hidden dept, a hidden strength that he hadn't seen before. There was more to Arc then he expected and it held him captivated. Sure, he had underestimated the mage but all that matters now is…

Arc, as if sensing his gaze, stirred and rolled to his other side, facing Ingus, who slid silently down from the rock. He stalked over to Arc and knelt beside him but that was all. He didn't touch him, he didn't say anything…he just sat there. Finally he stood up and went back to his rock. He had no sooner then sat down and Luneth began moving around. The silver haired teen stretched and crawled, yawning, out of his bed. He crawled as far as the fire before sitting up and falling back to sleep. Ingus shook his head in bewilderment over Luneth's strange behavior.

"He needs to eat."

Ingus started and snapped his head toward Arc, who he'd never even heard get up.

"Sometimes he gets like this. Most mornings he doesn't have a problem with waking up but sometimes he just can't do it without eating first." With that explanation the mage set about cooking breakfast, which was another strange fact. Arc was the only one among them who could truly cook. Sure Refia could heat up anything in a can but other then that food was scarce between them but Arc was imaginative and skilled. Which made for a fine combination when their rations grew low. He could somehow stretch a week of food for a month and they didn't have a clue how he did it. Another plus in the mage's favor he could never have guessed.

Only minutes later Arc set a can of something in front of Luneth and tapped his shoulder. "Luneth, hey. Time to eat."

Blinking owlishly, Luneth woke and peered up at him then grinned widely, "Hey, Arc. I just had the most amazing dream!" He saw the can and instantly set about devouring whatever was inside.

"Oh, yeah? About what?" Arc asked, sounding faintly amused but preoccupied.

"The waterfall we saw last night."

Ingus frowned, he hadn't heard anything about a waterfall. Then he remembered that he'd been asleep when they had returned. He remembered Refia coming back to camp but nothing after that until Arc woke him. Arc, eyes distant with thought, handed him a can similar to Luneth's.

"You know, I think I did too." He said, turning back to the fire once Ingus had accepted the can wordlessly.

"No kidding?" Luneth said calmly, but his tone was suddenly different. It was a subtle shift but Ingus caught it and looked up at him. Luneth was staring intently at Arc's oblivious back.

"Yeah, but I don't remember anything about it besides the waterfall. It was incredible."

Luneth stared a moment longer then dropped his gaze to his food, "Yes, it was that."

Then, whatever had been there, hovering in the air between them was gone and nothing remained but it left Ingus puzzled and wary.

"We should probably wake Refia now, huh?" Arc asked, turning to the girl. But the other two Warriors were absorbed in their own food and thoughts and didn't respond. He rolled his eyes and knelt down beside her to shake her awake.

Once they had eaten and repacked, Luneth led the way through the forest with Refia behind him and followed by Arc. Ingus brought up the rear and was on a constant vigil. They trooped silently, knowing that silence was the best way to avoid detection by monster and that it made it easier to listen for ambushes. Unfortunately that meant they were left alone with their thoughts. Luneth's thoughts were divided between his dream from the night before and his guess of how long it would take them to reach the next village. Refia's attention was most centered on yearning to reach the village so that she could relax a bit. Arc's mind was reviewing all his known spells and planning the meal for that night. Ingus was preoccupied with their surroundings but his thoughts were drifting, mainly on breakfast this morning and Luneth's strange reaction to hearing that Arc had a similar dream to him. In fact, he grew so involved that he failed to hear the beast creeping up behind them until it was too late. He heard the sudden, fierce roar and spun to face sharp yellowed teeth but was far too slow to react. The beast slammed him into the ground with such a force that his breath was chased right from his body. Before it could rip him apart there was a shout and powerful bursts of fire blasted the creature away from him. Then Arc was standing in front of him, quickly flanked by Luneth as Refia crouched beside him casting a quick Cura spell.

"Refia!" Luneth barked, "What is that thing?"

But before she could even bother with Libra, Arc spoke up, "It's a Liger, an extremely rare and powerful beast. No one's spotted one around here in years."

"Weaknesses?"

Arc shook his head helplessly, "I don't have a clue."

Ahead of them the beast was getting back to its feet and shook itself.

"It shook off my Firaga spell like it was nothing!"

Recovered, Ingus got back to his feet as well and drew his sword, "We can take it." He said calmly but at the same time he could remember the smell of the creature's foul breath in his face. It was the stink of rotten meat and blood. Luneth looked at him and nodded, "He's right. We can do this."

Arc sighed and pulled his hat tighter around his head, "Okay then."

"Here it comes!" Refia gasped.

Arc moved first with a quick casting of Blizzaga that slowed the Liger enough for Luneth and Ingus to get close and attack. One powerful swipe of its paw sent Luneth flying at the same time that Ingus landed a blow that made the creature scream. But they gave it no time to recover and together inflicted strike after strike. The Liger was beginning to weaken noticeably and must have realized what a situation it was in. Its hate crazed eyes locked on Arc, who was farthest from the group so that he could better aim his spells, and with an angry scream launched itself at him. Arc's eyes widened and his lips froze mid-spell in terror. Refia screamed and Luneth yelled wordlessly but both were too far away. Arc cringed and closed his eyes as a heavy weight collapsed on him.

Ingus' heart stopped as the Liger pounced and he knew instinctively that the mage would have no time to counter or defend. Ingus was moving before he could even think about it and he placed himself in front of Arc. He raised his sword and as the beast opened its mouth to roar he thrust the blade down its throat. The Liger gave a strangled sound and died but even so its heavy weight bore down on him and they crashed on top of Arc. For a moment the pain of being crushed blacked him out but he fought it off and with great effort shoved the beast aside, freed, he rolled off Arc and suddenly Luneth and Refia were there.

"Great Shiva, are you two okay?" She sounded shaken up and worried. Luneth was all over Arc, "Hey, Arc, are you alright?" He helped the dazed Warrior to sit up and Arc shook his head, "Yeah, I'm okay. What happened?"

Ingus got up to yank his sword from the Liger's mouth.

"I thought that thing had me for sure."

Refia laughed in relief, "Well, somehow Ingus got between you and the Liger and rammed his sword down its mouth."

Arc blinked in surprise and looked over at Ingus, who was carefully cleaning blood off his sword. "Oh wow, thank you, Ingus."

The blond shrugged dismissively, "Don't worry about it."

Luneth frowned at his tone and pulled Arc to his feet, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright then, we need to keep going. By my estimation we should reach the next village by nightfall."

///III///III///III///III///

Luneth stared at Arc's back with worry. The young mage had been unusually quiet ever since the attack. He scanned the woods around them alertly from his place at the end of their line. Before they had started out he'd asked Ingus to take the front of the line and the blond had merely looked at him and shrugged. Ingus…he too was acting strange, more distant then usual. Luneth sighed and tugged at a strand of hair, he'd never been as scared as when that Liger attacked Arc. But, it wasn't the attack as much as it was that there was nothing he could have done. If not for Ingus…he didn't want to think what would have happened although he already knew. If Ingus hadn't jumped into action Arc would be dead, and even if Ingus didn't care about that fact, _he_ did. So he resolved that he needed to thank the blond for saving his friend's life as soon as they could get a minute.

Arc was confused and not a little hurt. He owed Ingus his life and the other acted as if it didn't matter. His thanks were shrugged off and the blond had never so much as looked at him. The soldier acted as if he did it only because he'd had to. Arc didn't understand how someone could act so hateful and still throw themselves into danger to protect another. Arc stared broodingly down at his feet and fought back tears of frustration. He was utterly sick of being so confused.

"Hey, the village is just up ahead." Ingus' voice drifted back to him and he felt Luneth pass him to retake his place in the lead. He had briefly wondered why the two switched but figured it was because Luneth didn't trust the blond behind them anymore, which was unreasonable but who was he to say anything. Arc raised his head as Ingus walked back and looked at him but the blond stared straight ahead. He sighed at the snub.

Luneth led them into the village of Replito, which was, as one man said, the home of evokers and summoners. Upon hearing that Refia had nudged Arc and whispered that he should feel right at home with fellow magic users. Arc had merely nodded in response. Since dark was quickly approaching they headed right for the Inn. Arc, last to enter, was stopped by a moogle who stood outside the door.

"This is for you, sir."

Arc blinked down at the little creature, "Excuse me?"

The moogle was holding a slim sheet of paper, folded twice. "This is for you."

He hesitantly took the letter and looked down at it, "How did you?" When he looked up the moogle was gone. He looked around in confusion then turned his attention to the paper. He slowly unfolded it and read-

"_Arc, how are you? Saronia is a big city…and big cities have big problems. I'm doing the best I can and I think I'm finally getting the hang of this…I hope your journey is going smoother then my rule. Your friend, Alus."_

Arc was smiling by the time he finished reading the letter. _'Well good for you Alus. I'm glad it's working out for you.'_ He had always felt a certain connection to the boy king, probably because they were so alike. His smile faded, "Although, I wish this journey was working out better for me." He whispered to himself.

"Arc?"

Startled, he spun around and slipped the letter into his cloak, "Luneth, what's wrong?"

The silver haired Warrior shook his head, "Nothing, I was just wondering where you were."

"Oh, right, coming." He entered the Inn and closed the door behind him.

///III///III///III///III///

The night found Luneth leaving his room and treading quietly down the hall to pause in front of a door. He knocked and the door opened to Ingus, who looked faintly surprised.

"Can I talk to you?"

Ingus shrugged and stepped back to let him in. He closed the door and turned to face Luneth.

"Ingus…I wanted to thank you for what you did for Arc."

Ingus rolled his eyes, "Is that it?"

Luneth frowned, "Look, I know you couldn't careless but saving Arc was an awesome move."

"It wasn't that big a deal." He muttered with a snort.

"Maybe not but to Arc it was a very big deal." Luneth snapped.

Ingus crossed his arms over his chest, "What do you care anyway?"

"I care because he's my friend and you're uncaring ass attitude hurts him." He growled.

"You know, it's really pathetic that he has to have you fight all his battles for him."

Luneth stared at him in shock, "I am not fighting his battles and I never have! All I've done is watch his back, which is what a friend does, not that you'd know anything about that!"

Ingus' eyes narrowed, "You don't know shit, Luneth."

"I know enough. I know that Arc's stronger then you give him credit for and I know that one day he's going to prove it to you and you'll regret being such an ass." With that said Luneth stormed out his door and Ingus sat down heavily on his bed, staring blankly at the closed door, "That day has already come."

///III///III///III///III

Arc lay on his back in bed and stared up at the moon lit ceiling. He'd been laying there for over an hour already and there were more thoughts swirling through his head then he could handle. Finally he stumbled up and pulled on his cloak to quietly leave the Inn. He walked for a while and finally found a small bench to sit on and he pulled out Alus' letter. He was dismayed at himself because for the first time in a long time he was too distracted to study his magic. Instead he stared down at the young king's letter and sighed.

"What did he say?"

For once the voice didn't startle him. "It's going well. Being king is tough but he's doing very well."

Ingus hesitated, then slowly sat next to him. "Leadership is in his blood, Alus will be fine."

Arc nodded, "Yeah, I know but he's young for such a responsibility."

"He's not a lot younger then us."

"That's my point." Arc paused then looked at him, "What do you want?" He was tired of this little dance between them.

Ingus looked up at the full moon, "I wanted to apologize."

Arc blink, that…wasn't what he expected.

"I've been acting like a real ass ever since I met you and it was uncalled for so…I'm sorry." Ingus looked at him searchingly but the mage was gazing at the ground.

"I want to say that it's no big deal but to be honest you've really hurt me. I know how weak that sounds but its true. I tried not to let you bother me but, Heh, obviously that didn't work."

Ingus looked down at his hands; he had nothing he could say.

"But the worse part, for me, is that I can understand why you hate me."

With a jerk the blond stared at him in shock, "What?"

"I'm weak, I'm pathetic and I'm worthless, I _know_ that. And I learned to deal with that knowledge years ago but once Luneth and I set out on this journey I started to forget all that. You were right; I should never have been included on this journey."

That was the most self-degrading speech Ingus had ever heard. "No, Arc, listen to me!" He turned toward the mage earnestly, "I was wrong, you're not weak, you're not pathetic and most importantly you're far from worthless!"

Arc rolled his eyes, "You're just saying that because you feel guilty."

"No, I'm not. Yes, I'll admit it, at first I _did_ think that you would only be a burden to us but believe me when I say that you have more then proven yourself. You have proven yourself to be brave, caring, and strong."

Arc looked at him narrowly, guarded, as if suspicious that the blond spoke truth. Understanding that, Ingus went on. "I truly do believe, Arc, that this journey would have failed a long time ago if not for you. Arc, listen, I don't hate you. Never have."

The mage's eyes flashed, "Then why did you act that way?"

Now Ingus looked away, "Honestly? Because I was afraid of being close to you. Because you're the type of person I can find myself easily growing attached to and that scared me." He felt a soft touch on his hand and looked at Arc. The suspicion in his expressive eyes had been replaced with a tentative caring. "Being afraid is not something to be ashamed of." He whispered

"I know that, but it doesn't make it any easier to deal with."

"Of course not but any fear can be conquered."

Ingus smiled and with sudden clarity noticed exactly how close they were. Arc's hand was warm on his own and Ingus shifted ever so slightly closer. "Your right, but I don't know if I can do it alone."

Arc smiled shyly, "Who said you had to?"

"Will you help me?" He murmured. Arc suddenly froze and he saw an uncertain doubt flashed through the mage's beautiful doe brown eyes. "Please?"

Arc stared at him and smiled slowly, "Yes."

///III///III///III///III///

The next morning the four of them gathered at the Inn's Bar for breakfast.

"Alright." Luneth set aside his plate and looked at them all in turn, "Here's what we're going to do. The people here seem to know a lot about Noah and the legends so what we need to do is split up and talk to everyone here. Then we'll meet back here to discuss what we find and make our next plan of action. However, know that we will stay here for one more night before moving on. This will be a much needed rest from camping in the wild."

His plan was agreed to by everyone, a little while later they broke to begin searching. Luneth was approaching Arc to ask to search with him when he saw that Ingus had already beaten him to it. To his surprise Arc smiled and nodded and the two set off, the Inn door closing behind them. Luneth frowned in confusion, _'So what happened there?'_

///III///III///III///III///

Arc was pleased when Ingus asked to go with him and agreed without a second thought. Ingus' smile, a rare sight, when he'd agreed had been dazzling.

"This is a rather peaceful village, isn't it?"

Arc smiled, "Yeah, kinda reminds me of home."

"Ur?"

"Uh-huh."

"What was it like, your hometown?" Ingus asked curiously.

"Well, it was quiet, just like this place. Rather, it was quiet whenever Luneth wasn't off causing trouble."

"Did he do that a lot?"

Arc laughed, "Luneth was very adventurous and easily bored so naturally he was always running off. Sometimes I'd go with him but such running around just wasn't for me."

"What did you do?"

"Do?" he looked at Ingus carefully, "Studied mostly. I read a lot."

"Like you do now."

"Yeah."

"Did you have any other friends besides Luneth?" To his surprise something of a dark look crossed Arc's face and the mage shrugged, "No. There were some other boys around our age but they only ever made fun of me and they were scared of Luneth."

Ingus raised an eyebrow, "Why were they afraid of him?"

"Because whenever he caught them messing with me he'd beat them."

"Really?"

Arc rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah."

"He really looks out for you, doesn't he?"

"Yep, he's my best friend and has been since we were really small."

Ingus hummed thoughtfully, "You know, I think he"

"Arc! Ingus! Heey!" the shout cut off the rest of Ingus' words and Refia, looking out of breath, ran up to them.

"Guess what?" She didn't bother to wait for a reply, "Luneth found out where one of the Great Mage Noah's pupils is 'sleeping'. He thinks this person can help."

"So, where are we going next?" Ingus asked

"At the south end of this continent there is a cave where she's said to 'sleep'."

"Now we have a destination."

"Yep, and we leave early tomorrow." She grinned excitedly and ran off. Ingus pushed a hand through his hair, he rather liked it here. It was different from the castle but not in a bad way. He turned toward Arc but the mage was faced away.

"I don't want to go, Ingus." He said softly.

The Warrior felt something in him give and he walked up behind Arc and began rubbing his shoulders, "I know what you mean. I like this place too."

"It's so rare for us to relax someplace quiet."

"Yeah." He hesitated, then pulled Arc into a hug and rested his head on the mage's shoulder. "What do you say that when this is all said and done that we come back here."

Arc turned his head to look at him, doe brown eyes hopeful, "Really?"

"Yep. We'll come back, together."

"Together." Arc smiled, "I think I'd like that."

"Good."

Arc turned suddenly to face him, still smiling.

"What?" Ingus cocked his head, curious.

The mage stepped closer until they were only a breath apart and, although shorter then Ingus, pulled his head down into a kiss. Caught off guard, Ingus melted into Arc's mouth and wrapped his arms possessively around the smaller waist. Arc's slim fingers ran through his blond hair and sent a shiver straight down Ingus' spine. They broke apart with a gasp and Ingus stared at him in disbelief, "Wow."

Arc blushed hotly, "I, I'm sorry! I didn't, I mean, I" Ingus silenced him with a finger to his lips and laughed, "It's okay, I rather enjoyed that."

"Really?" Arc's eyes were wide and Ingus nodded, "I admit to being surprised but pleasantly so."

Arc looked away shyly and Ingus smiled. He held Arc's chin and kissed him tenderly, putting heart and soul into the motion. When they parted he rested their foreheads together and let their breaths mingle.

"Hey, Arc."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Arc blinked and he saw a raw, heartbreaking doubt and disbelief.

"Really, I mean it."

The moment of uncertainty dragged until Arc seemed to come to a decision, "I love you too." He said finally, smiling brighter then any Ingus had ever seen. On impulse Ingus hugged him tightly and Arc sighed happily. Suddenly he pulled away and propped his hands on his hips, "Ingus." He said sweetly, "Just to warn you, if you ever act like such an ass as you have again I'll never talk to you."

Ingus stared at him. Arc poked him in the chest, "You hear me?"

The blond grabbed his hand and grinned, "Loud and clear my little mage."

Arc raised an eyebrow at that but let it go, "Good, 'cause that would not be fun."

"I agree."

"Glad to hear it." Arc began to pull him away, "Come on then, let's go back to the Inn."

"Right." Amused by this side of Arc that he hadn't seen, Ingus followed him away.

///III///III///III///III///

Luneth ducked back behind his tree and sagged against it. What was that? They…kissed. He had been looking for them to tell what he'd learned only to find the two of them busy shoving their tongues down each other's throats. He just couldn't get it. Ingus clearly hated Arc and even if he did like Arc, there was no way the mage could trust him like that. So…what then? Had the soldier somehow tricked him? Yeah, that had to be it. Well then, there was no way he was about to let that blond asshole hurt Arc anymore. No, he was going to put a stop to this. Decided, Luneth pushed away from the tree and stalked after them.

///III///III///III///III///

"Hey, you two! Wait up!"

Arc recognized the voice calling after them and stopped to turn back. Sure enough, it was Luneth, running to catch up. Suddenly afraid he looked at Ingus, who smiled reassuringly and squeezed his hand. Luneth stopped in front of them and bent over to catch his breath.

"Luneth, what's up?" Arc asked, a touch nervously.

He stood back straight and glared at them, "That's what I want to know."

"W, What do you mean?"

"Don't act stupid, Arc, you know what I mean." He pointed to where their hands joined.

Arc stared, wide eyed in shock at the silver haired Warrior's angry tone.

"Luneth," Ingus snapped, "Can I talk to you for a second." He let go of Arc and grabbed Luneth to pull him a few feet out of hearing range. "What is your deal?"

"My deal?" Luneth sputtered, "What do you think _your_ doing?

"Wait." Ingus sighed and took a deep breath. "This is about me and Arc."

"Yeah, of course. What else?"

"Well, what's the matter with us? You got a problem?'

Luneth narrowed his eyes, "Yes, I do. Just yesterday you were acting like you could care less if he lived or died and today your shoving your tongue down his throat!"

"Shut up!" Ingus growled, "You don't know anything! I never hated him, if I did I wouldn't have thrown myself between him and that Liger."

"Yeah, right. That explains why you've always been such an ass."

"Dammit, Luneth! You just don't get it!"

"What don't I get?"

Arc, looking worried at their shouting, started forward and they both glared at him, "Stay out of this, Arc!" Startled the mage backed away again.

"Listen and listen carefully." Ingus said quietly, "I love Arc and that's all you need to know. Anything more then that is none of your business."

Luneth took a threatening step forward, "Yeah? Well that's were you're wrong. Arc…is my best friend and I find it hard to believe that a person as cold as you is what's best for him."

"Oh, but who are you to decide that? I'm pretty sure that decision is up to Arc and guess what? He chose me, Luneth. Deal with it."

"Who's to say you didn't just trick him?"

"What? Trick him? How do you trick a mage?"

"I don't know, you tell me Ingus."

Ingus snorted in disbelief. "Oh Gods, Luneth just give it a rest. You're no even making sense."

"What doesn't make sense is how he could choose you over me!" Luneth growled.

Ingus blinked, of course. Luneth loved Arc, too. Everything fit into place now.

"Hey." Ingus raised his hands, "That's something you need to talk to Arc about. He obviously didn't know you felt that way."

"How could he not!"

"Luneth…Arc's about as oblivious as they come, you should know that."

The violet eyes warrior sighed and seemed to deflate, "I do, that's what makes it so hard to tell him."

Ingus nodded in understanding, he'd felt the same uncertainties. "You're afraid it will hurt your friendship."

"Yeah…"

Ingus hesitated and looked over to Arc, who looked back worriedly. "Luneth…you should tell him."

Luneth looked at him in surprise, "Really?"

"Yes. Arc should know and he'd never throw away your friendship, it means too much to him."

Certain that Arc needs to understand, Ingus pushed Luneth toward the mage, "Go, tell him." He needed the air surrounding the three of them to clear, even if it meant that Arc chose Luneth over him. If Luneth is what Arc needs to be happy then Ingus would not interfere.

Hesitant, Luneth started toward the mage and Arc welcomed him curiously.

"Luneth." Arc said softly, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously.

"Listen, Arc." He had to pause, unsure.

"Yes?"

"I…um…you're sure about this? Ingus, I mean."

Arc tilted his head thoughtfully, "Well, yeah. I can't really explain it but yes."

Luneth sighed, "Okay then. Just…promise me you won't take any of his shit!"

Arc shook his head, smiling, "No way, he knows better then to do that."

"Good, good."

Arc took a step closer, "Luneth? Are you sure you're okay?"

He looked in to the mage's worried brown eyes and smiled, "Yeah, don't worry." He ruffled Arc's hair and walked away. He paused beside Ingus, who had waited out of hearing, and said, "You better take good care of him."

Ingus merely nodded and Luneth disappeared through the trees.

Arc approached him slowly, "Ingus?"

The blond looked at him and smiled, "Yeah?"

"I'm glad he's okay about us and all but what did you say to convince him?"

Ingus stared at him and frowned, "Wait here, okay?" Not pausing for a response he spun and ran after the other Warrior. Arc watched him run away and growled, "What the hell?"

///III///III///III///III///

Ingus finally found Luneth sitting beneath a sakura tree and was staring up at the clouds.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

Luneth shrugged, "There was no point in it. Even if I had he would have chosen you, I see that now. He really does…like you."

"He needs to know."

"No," Luneth shook his head, "I think it's better if he doesn't know. I know it would make things awkward and he'd worry about hurting me or you. Besides, as long as he's happy then I'm more then happy to act as his brother and friend."

"Luneth…"Ingus trailed off quietly.

"It's fine." The violet eyed Warrior stood up and brushed off his pants then looked at Ingus, "But you'd better be good to him or you'll have me to contend with!"

Ingus nodded, "Absolutely, I won't let anything happen to him!"

Luneth stared at the blue eyed other then smiled, "Yeah, I know you won't."

Smiling back, Ingus nodded, "We'll meet you at the Inn."

"See you then." Luneth said, setting back for the Inn as Ingus returned to where he left Arc. But once he found him, the mage looked angry and Ingus raised an eyebrow as Arc marched up to him.

"Ingus! What the hell is-umph!" Arc's angry demand was cut off by the blonde's mouth on his own. He melted into the soft pressure and slid his hands in Ingus' hair. The knight groaned and broke away to gaze down at Arc's glazed over eyes and slack jawed face.

"You were saying?" he murmured huskily.

Arc blinked and shook his head, "I don't think it was important."

"Good 'cause I'm done talking."

"Agreed." Arc breathed, smirking as he pulled Ingus back down until their lips brushed just slightly. "However, there is one more thing."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"Don't you dare leave me standing alone again." He growled.

Ingus purred a laugh, "Don't worry, I'll never leave your side. I promise."

"Good." The mage whispered, "I'll be holding you to that."

"I'm glad."

"Me too." Arc muttered before locking their lips together once more.

///III///III///III///III///

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that, I know I did.

***And just to clear one thing up. In this story I have Ingus as a red mage however I refer to him a few times as a soldier or knight because he is a soldier/knight of his castle. See?***

This has been FireHawk, thanks for reading and please drop me a review that I hopefully will be able to check up on and read!: )


End file.
